


Lean on me: America and Germany

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Someone to lean on [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle, the blood shed, and yet one person comes along to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me: America and Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Lean on me- Glee Cast  
> Invisable- Disdiple (Germany's song!)  
> So far gone- Thousand foot krutch  
> Amazing grace- ?????

America and Germany

 

\----------

 

After the WW2, Germany was split up into 4. One part went to France, another to England, Russia (USSR), and America.

Germany destroyed many places, all over Europe and in Westerns. France froced him into building coo-coo clocks, England froced down military power in Navy, Airforce, and Army on ground. Russia kept his brother away from him. And America, he had no clue what is waiting for him. 

He knows it's wont be good, or will it?

 

\-------------

 

It was directly five in the morning when England came busting down my door. Luckily I was already ready for today's torture. If today would make me feel any better, I would be singing with my brother while drinking mountains of beer. Sadly no, I was heading to America's country today. I still feel bad for bring him in. It wasn't like I was trying to bring him in, infact I was trying to keep him out of it. 

War isn't somplace for kids. And America is still a young kid, who won't understand to keep himself away from any battles. Though it is true, I was still surprise how he got in. Then afterwords I was pissed, after that I knew I wasn't going to over rule the world. 

 

I wanted to keep America to myself, and for myself only. Though I do care for Italy, I just don't love him unlike America. America has this child like feeling or arua around him that makes me feel..... -something special will happen between us. 

 

-Time skippy-

 

It wasn't long. It took one plane ride to Washington, D.C. and a car ride to America's house. Pulling up, tries treading forward, stones crushed under the weight. Never I felt such a dread feeling in me. That's when the car stopped and America opening my door. Exiting, America looked at me with lively eyes. 

"Go ahead inside. I'll be with you a few mintues, Gemany." 

 

Nodding, I walked inside in his home. Looking back I saw America and England walking down a dirt path to a garden of many flowers. Looking to my right I see stairs heading up into the upper levels, stright ahead is a wide open hallway which is over looking the kitchen, left over looking into the living room with twelve couchs and chairs. 

Moving to my right, I walked up onto the second floor. But looking to my left I see another pair of stairs. I don't know how high it goes but I know it isn't in my place to ask for this moment. Signing, I move onwards through the hallway to see a door with a sheet of paper saying-

 

_"Welcome Germany._

_This will be your room, there's a stack of (blank) paper incase you want to write letters to your brother. Also there's a schedule, starting from morning to dawn._

_Finally, you will find hangers with three different types of suits/military outfits for you to wear. You can wear what you have with you._

_From Alfred"_  

 

Taking the paper off of the door, I enter to see a empty room. Besides a queen size bed, tv, desk with folders, bedside desk with a lamp, telephone with a small black book, a window, and two other doors. Which I would guess closet and bathroom. Going through the closet I saw one suit and two military uniform. And it was mine, before the other allies got a hold of it.

Nodding to myself to look at them more closely, I put my suitcase on my bed and walk over to the desk to see more closely. A stack of blank papers, folders with no labels, a picture of my brother and me and another with my allies (Japan and Italy), computer, and..........a lump of cloth? 

Noticing this, I took the cloth off to see my brothers bird, Gilbird. Wanting nothing more than to see my brother, but he did say I could write letters to my brother.... Opening the cage, Gilbird flew to me. Landing on my shoulder, I gentally petted him afterwards. That's when I saw a schedule, of times breakfest, lunch, dinner, and many more. There was more, a map of where to find my way around his house. 

"I see you found the schedule." not look to see who said it, because it was only one who I knew to do this. Alfred. "Why. Why do this? Why give me a map of your house, why a computer, why allowing me to have so much?!" I wanted to know! I needed to know why he did this! 

"Because, being seperated from a brother and family for so long. You will lose who you are, I know what it's like to lose someone for so long. You'll start to lose hope, hope into seeing your brother. Finally this will be house for now on with me. You can do what ever you please to do, but remember here your free from the other allies that wouldn't show you or give you this much." 

Looking at his face, I saw, I understood what he ment. He was allowing me a home, a place to feel acceptance, someone who know what it's like, someone who accepts my apology. Ignoring everything, it was the first time since I cried like I did. Slowly I felt a pair of arms around me, hugging me. Rumbling smooth circles, and someone who is like me. 

 

Its the first time I cried this hard, and have someone hold me up. 

_"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow..."_

_"But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."_

_"It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me.... Lean on me."_

 

 


End file.
